Not so Bad After All
by Reading Between Straight Lines
Summary: Aisha really wasn't the type to be sunshine and rainbows. She was the complaining type. On a rainy day, maybe a certain red headed boy will change her point of view. One-shot.


**A/N: Greetings fellow fiction people. I have returned from my very long break and now, I shall present to you my new creation.**

**CLASSES:**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Aisha was having another bad day. Aside from being drowned by a boatload of the paperwork she calls "work", it was raining. Yes, you better believe it. Aisha, resident meteorologist, hates the rain. It was a "Love-Hate" relationship. She likes the rain because it was awfully fascinating and interesting. She hated the rain because it soaked her wet. She was done weather forecasting for the Elrios News. It was finally time to go home.

* * *

She opened up her umbrella and started walking home. There were lots of people and she was plainly pissed off. After all, the dirt and grime from their blazers, jackets and coats were dirtying her 1,000 ED Eve and Even blazer! _But one cannot blame other people for that, _she thought_, after all, they are completely unaware that their clothes are inflicting so much damage on my blazer that I'll have to pay around 75 ED to have it cleaned and dried. _

As she walked down the huddled streets of Velder, she took out her bright purple cellphone and started texting commands to her co-workers. Approximately 1 minutes and 35 seconds and 40 milliseconds later, she received a text that made her drop her 45,000 ED ElPhone down the drain. The text read as:

_But Aisha, you're being too unrealistic! You just can't expect moi to just whip it up for 1 hour! What am I? A supercomputer? _

She was seething with anger. How dare that employee insult her! And now because of that stupid, no rather, _wicked _employee, she just dropped her phone! On the drain! Her precious 45,000 ED ElPhone with a bright purple casing that cost 3,000 ED! As much as she, Aisha, wanted to scream out in frustration, she had to keep her cool. A screaming meteorologist won't be a good sight.

She continued walking, but this time, she walked faster. After all, who would want to dip his or her feet in floodwater? And if today couldn't get any worse, there was a small rock on her way. She didn't notice it and ended up tripping and lost both her umbrella and shoes to the winds and waters. Now, this was the main reason she disliked rain. She wounds up as some soaked monster with no shoes or umbrella when she gets home.

Poor Aisha was very, very tired. She decided to just sleep on some benches then wake up at 3 am to walk home. She plopped herself down a bench, feeling pretty much defeated. As if on cue, a red headed boy passed by.

It was him. That wicked employee. If looks can kill, the red headed boy would probably be dead within one second. Luckily, he noticed her.

"Having a fun time there Aisha?" Elsword stated, chuckling.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm NOT HAVING FUN?!" Aisha basically screamed the last three words. Elsword took a step back.

"Calm down Aisha. I'm bringing you to your home. Here," he said taking out a pair of red and black slippers out of his backpack. "Wear these."

* * *

A few minutes later, Aisha was finally home. She forcefully took the slippers of her foot and tossed it at Elsword. After a few minutes of awkward silence she said two words that barely come out of her mouth: "Thank you."

If Elsword was shocked, he did a good job at hiding it and replied with a "You're welcome.".

As Aisha entered, she rethought about the events that took place a while ago. She let out a small smile at Elsword being slightly gentleman-ish. And aside from that, a few simple mishaps made her happier.

_Maybe, just maybe, this day wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, this isn't really perfect or anything but at least I got it finished. OOCness overload. So tell me what you think and review. I'm still working on **_**Cake**_**, part 2 of the Think Again! series. Remember to leave a review. If I at least get 2 reviews then I will totally exert a tad of effort in writing ****_Cake. _**

**_Farewell._**


End file.
